The secret
by s2009602
Summary: Wyatt is so overprotective about his baby sister's love affair. This time, she brought home a young, handsome man, named Chris Perry. What will happen, what will be revealed? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaim: I own nothing except the idea.

I was busy with all the going back to my country and preparing our traditional holiday. So, this first chapter became a little too short and didn't go to anywhere. But please be patient with me.

It happened in the changed future.

* * *

**THE SECRET**

**1. Mel's new boyfriend  
**

"I'm home!" Wyatt opened the door and immediately drowned into the sweet smell of his mother's dishes. He walked to the dining room and found out a table full of her most special tasty dishes.

"Hi, sweetie. How was your day?" Piper appeared at the door with a large bowl of sardine salad in her hand. She gave him a kiss and continued preparing the table.

"Like always, mom. Darryl gave me a ton of paper to finish. It's too much for being his dear godson. And what are all that for? It's not the whole family weekend night yet." Wyatt sneaked a piece of cake and received a slight slap on his back.

"Hey, I lost haft an hour to decorate that cake. Mel will kill you if you ruin her night." Piper pulled her whining big boy out of the table and into the kitchen. She gave him a tray of still warm cookies.

"Eat this!"

"Oh, I love you, mom. And why tonight is so special? It's not like she would tell us she will get married tomorrow, isn't it?" Wyatt started munching happily and asked with a full mouth. Piper paused on her work for a while and then, said with a cheerful voice.

"Not tomorrow but if nothing changed, maybe it will be soon."

Wyatt spitted all the things in his mouth at his mother's words.

"What? She had a new boyfriend? But she didn't say anything to me." He exclaimed.

"If you didn't scare away her three almost-become boyfriends before, maybe she would tell you this time." Piper calmly cleaned the utensils and smiled a little. She felt it's so cute the overprotection from Wyatt to his baby sister.

"I just want her to be safe. Warlocks, Demons, Darklighters, junks, everything can happen with her, everyone can trick her and become her boyfriend just to reach to the Book of Shadow or her chest. That new guy, did you meet him? From when did they start dating? Did you check on him? Did…" Wyatt paced around the kitchen and babbled.

"Wow, wow, Wyatt, calm down. I understand you just want to protect Mel but don't you think your way is kind of… too strong? And, tonight is the first time I meet him. And, they began their relationship from 3 months ago. And, we will check on him tonight with your Aunt Phoebe's help. And, you better be nice to him because Mel really loves him and we haven't had any clues about he is a bad guy yet. Got it?" Piper cut her son off just in time a pink heart brightened in the air. After a minute, Phoebe and her husband, Coop appeared.

"Hi, thank you for coming." Piper shook her brother-in-law's hand while Phoebe hugged her dear nephew.

"Oh, angry, confused and lot of worry. A little amusement from you Piper. I can guess you just know about Mel and her guy, Wyatt."

Phoebe narrowed her eyes mischievously on Wyatt. He is not only an overprotective brother but an overprotective cousin as well. He cared about her daughters as much as his own sister. Always complaining about their clothes, checking on all of their boyfriend or just male-friends, he became annoying sometimes. Before he can say anything, the door opened sound attracted the attention.

"We're home."

Melinda's voice resounded from the hall. Wyatt rolled his eyes at her too happy voice. Everyone walked out of the kitchen to greet the guest. Mel stood at the hallway in her white shirt and red skirt. It's not unreasonable for Wyatt to worry too much about her. She was very beautiful with her big, glistening with naivety brown eyes, a long smooth brown hair embracing her face and her always red and wet lips. While Wyatt took after their father, she took after her mother with all the nicest figures.

'Whoever dares to make her shed only one tear-drop will know the worst hell before his time comes.' Wyatt thought and smiled lovingly to his baby sister.

She gave him a warning look and turned back her head. Behind her was standing a young man. Wyatt raised his eyes brow. A familiar feeling stirred in his gut. No doubt Mel fell for him, Wyatt thought, he looked better than whoever she met before.

Ow, so handsome. Phoebe and Piper exchanged a look. And his beautiful green eyes looked so familiar. Even though Mel never has a close relationship with her father but the man she loves somehow has some similarity with Leo.

Coop gave his niece a wink. He could figure out immediately how much he loves and cares about Mel with cupid's power. Mel took a deep breath to suppress the excitement. She linked his hand with hers and looked up to find the encouragement from his wide grin, which has the power to brighten all the room, which she loves so much.

"Everyone, here is my friend, Chris Perry."


	2. Chapter 2

Happy New Year to all of you!!! XD Today is the first day of a New Year in Lunar Calendar and I wrote this story with a hope I will have a New Year full of interesting idea not only about fanfic but also in my real life as well. We believe what we do on the first day of New Year will affect our works in all of the New Year. We took this tradition habit after the Chinese and it's quite interesting.

Stop my babbling. Please read my latest chapter and review! XD

* * *

**2. A witch? A threat?  
**

"Everyone, here is my friend, Chris Perry."

Chris grinned and pulled out a beautiful bouquet of roses.

"I'm sorry to be late, Mrs Halliwell. I didn't know what to choose while your daughter here blinded my eyes not by her beauty but in literal way by hiding my contact. I hope you won't refuse it."

Wyatt burst into laugh, seeing his sister's face blushed and she quickly stepped on Chris's foot. Piper received the bouquet after slapped Wyatt's arm.

"Oh, it's really beautiful. Thank you so much. As you know, I'm Melinda's mother. Call me Piper. Nice to meet you, Chris. And here is my sister, Phoebe and her husband, Coop." She introduced and held out her hand.

"It's my pleasure to meet you all." Chris politely replied. He shook hand with them and then, turned to Wyatt.

"You must be Wyatt. Mel talked a lot about you."

"Did she tell you I'm the hell to any men want to come closer to her?" Wyatt held out his hand but kept a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Yes, she did. And I think I must say thank you because if you didn't scare them away, maybe I wouldn't have a chance to have her eyes on me." Chris happily said, making Mel turn away trying to hide a smile.

'He seems to be brave than the latest brat.' Wyatt thought, shaking Chris's hand. Another wave of strange feeling appeared.

'Have I ever met you before?' He wondered.

"With your and my job, I really don't want that." Chris said.

Wyatt started, swung his hand out of the shaking, a little too fast and strong. Everyone looked at them with widened eyes.

"What are you talking about, Chris?" Mel asked.

"Huh, Wyatt just asked me whether we have ever met before and I answered. Isn't it true? Who want to meet police or doctor so soon in his life?" Chris looked around quizzically when he realized the attention onto him.

'I didn't say it out loud.' Wyatt exchanged a look with his mother and they both turned to Phoebe. What just happened did happen once before when Phoebe received new power, the power of an Empath. Chris must be one, too. But he didn't know. Coop quickly said to hide other's reactions.

"Then, you are a doctor, Chris? Which speciality are you?"

This sentence dragged Piper back to the house's owner position. She said before Chris can reply.

"Keep this answer to the table, Chris. You stand in the hallway long enough. Let come in, my food don't want to wait too long."

…

"Then, Chris, how did you meet Melinda?" Phoebe asked when they changed to the dessert.

"No, Chris. Don't tell them." Mel covered his mouth with her hand and gave Phoebe a deadly glare. It embarrassed her a lot.

"Ow, come on Mel. You know all about our first met and your parents, Paige and Henry. It's unfair if you don't let us know yours." Phoebe pouted, making other laugh at her childish reaction.

"No, Aunt Phoebe. I was a fool and I don't want you to know how fool I was." Mel blushed while remembering what happened.

"Ut I ink you as ind an u" Still covered by Mel, Chris said.

"What?" Mel took back her hand and frowned at Chris.

"But I think you were kind and cute that day." He repeated with genuinely loving look on her.

"What happened?" Piper asked, amused by the tomato-like-red face of Mel.

Chris looked at Mel, waiting for permission. She just looked down at her piece of cake and concentrated on sticking into it.

"It was my first day at med school as an assistant professor." He started "The professor was busy with some seminar. So I must go to the class alone. I lost the way. Fortunately, I met Mel wandering before the library. I asked her the way. She asked me if I was a newcomer. Before I could answer, she dragged me along, told me about how cruel and neurotic the professor is, how arrogant and fool the previous assistant professor was. I said I heard that there was a new one. Mel shook her head and torn my heart when she said, there would be a new geek for students to see before they fall asleep. She pulled in the class by the back door and continued introducing me with all the way to sleep in this class without professor's notice. Until I said I must go to the toilet to come back to my job." Chris finished with a small smile. Everyone burst into laugh, imagining the face of Mel when she found out Chris was her new teacher after babbling everything she thought about someone-he-soon-to-be. He just gripped her hand lightly.

"I did use what you taught me that day to take a nap at some long and deadly-boring meeting. Thank you so much." He gave her a small kiss on Mel's cheek. She glanced at him and smiled happily. Wyatt cleared his throat with a cough but thought that was so sweet of Chris to make Mel feel less embarrassed.

Suddenly, a jingle sound from the attic broke the air. Except Chris everyone let out a small groan. 'Really good at breaking peaceful moment, dad.' Wyatt rolled his eyes and quickly excused to left the table when others pulled Chris's attention back to the conversation.

Wyatt ran to the attic, found out Leo standing at the podium, looking at the Book.

"Hey, Dad."

"Oh, hi, Wyatt."

"What are you doing here?" Wyatt stood at the door and asked.

"Check again about a demon we need the Charmed Ones power to vanquish." Leo said, still find something in the Book.

"Anyway, do you want to have a dinner with us? Mel has her boyfriend here." Wyatt said and shrugged with his self. 'As if he cares.'

"I really want but I have some meeting Up There. Maybe I should go now." Leo prepared to orb out.

"Wait, he is an Empath. A strong Empath." Wyatt cut his dad off and held his orbs with TK.

"Can you check on him a little? A threat or not. Just that. Please take a look." Wyatt turned his head away while asking. Leo silenced for a while then nodded. He walked out the attic, to downstairs. Wyatt sighed. He wondered what happened with his dear father, changed him from a best father to a careless, irresponsible one. It's not the time to think about that. Wyatt turned around, started walking down. That was when he heard a shouted full of surprising and angry.

"YOU!"

Wyatt ran quickly just in time to see his father raised his hand and the lightning sparkling between his fingers. His hand pointed directly at a confused Chris.


	3. Chapter 3

I think this story is really an anti-Leo and anti-Elder story :P. Please continue reading and review.

* * *

**3. Realization  
**

"LEO!" Piper waved her wrist but it was too late. Chris's body jerked violently in the white light and flight through the air, landed at the table in the conservatory and collapsed in the screaming sound of all the people in the room, except freezing Coop and Leo. Mel and Wyatt ran to Chris while he tried hard to sit up. Blood oozed from his head and his mouth, dropped to his shirt. What surprised Wyatt the most were his eyes. It was a mix of scare, hurt and realization in those hazel orbs. Realization?! Chris collapsed again into Mel's arms.

"Wyatt!" She cried.

Wyatt held out his hand over Chris chest. The yellow glow appeared. Suddenly, Wyatt was pulled into a vision.

_He was in a crib and above him was… his dad's face. _

_"What are you doing here, Leo?" A voice resounded from behind his dad. Whose voice? It was very familiar. 'Let me hear it again.' Wyatt begged in his head. His dad raised his hand, something sparkled. Oh, my God._

_"NOOOO!!"_

_Aunt Paige?!_

Wyatt fell backward. Cold sweat ran through his back. Chris stirred and sat up. He was healed. They looked into each other's eyes.

"What's wrong, Wyatt?"

Wyatt turned his head back to his mother. He found that he had lost his voice in the way from his throat to his mouth. After a while, he said, his voice was trembling.

"Dad… did it once before… Attack Chris."

The jingle sound filled the air and Wyatt fell into the blackness. Before he lost the consciousness he saw Chris disappeared in thousand blue orbs.

* * *

"I'm home!" Wyatt opened the door and immediately drowned into the sweet smell of his mother's dishes. He walked to the dining room and found out a table full of her most special tasty dishes.

"Hi, sweetie. How was your day?" Piper appeared at the door with a large bowl of sardine salad in her hand. She gave him a kiss and continued preparing the table.

"Like always, mom. Darryl gave me a ton of paper to finish. It's too much for being his dear godson. And what are all that for? It's not the whole family weekend night yet." Wyatt sneaked a piece of cake and received a slight slap on his back.

"Hey, I lost haft an hour to decorate that cake." Piper exclaimed and paused. "What was that for?" She looked around the table with a puzzled look. "Your dad told me to cook."

"Don't you remember today is our first met day, do you?"

Wyatt looked up to the stair. Leo walked down with a small smile. He quickly kissed Piper passionately.

"Ow, don't do this before your child. My eyes, my eyes!"

Wyatt shouted and orbed out. He reformed in his room and lay down on his bed. 'Today was really a long day. With all the paper. I hate the paper. And dad is here... after 2 months, oh maybe 3 or 4, whatever, of vanishing.'

Wyatt felt something lost but he couldn't figure it out. He closed his eyes.

_"Help me! Somebody help!"_

"What? Who's there?"

Wyatt sat up and looked around the dark room. It was completely silence. He waited for a few minutes but nothing happened. Then the door was gently opened and Mel poked her head in.

"Hey, bro. Mom said dinner was already."

'She was beautiful.' Wyatt smiled lovingly at his baby sister. She smiled back and started to walk out.

"Mel!"

"Yeah?" Mel leaned to the door and waited. Wyatt came closer to her and put one hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean dad…"

"He will ignore me like everytime and me too. So anything wrong? Let it be, Wy." Mel pulled out and walked downstairs.

"Have you had a new boyfriend?" Wyatt said before he thought. His words surprised Mel and himself, too.

"Thank to your helping, I'm single now." Mel said sarcastically. Wyatt burst into laugh and followed her. His stomach grumbled, urging him to serve it the best food ever in the world. And he lost his ability of thinking whenever his stomach raises its voice.

* * *

Wyatt was walking through a long and dark pipe.

"Is anybody here? Hello!"

Wyatt shouted at the top of his lungs. His voice didn't echo, it just sank into the darkness. 'It was the worst nightmare. I thought this pipe made of all the paper Darryl had given me today. I will complain tomorrow.' Wyatt thought. Long, long after that, he walked out of the dark and the light almost blinded him. Wyatt used a hand to cover his eyes from the sudden light. He took a look to the scene and realized with discouragement that in spite of the dark, now he was standing in the completely white place. He heard the sound of clothes rubbing.

"Hello!"

He said and from nowhere gradually appeared the figure of…

"Mel! What's wrong?" Wyatt started at his sister's full-of-tears-face. The girl opened her mouth but the voice never came out. She sighed heavily. Her eyes were no longer lit up with naivety. Just dull and sad. Her hairs were longer but seemed like never be combed.

"What's wrong?" Wyatt slowly raised his hand to touch her cheek. One lonely tear ran down and dropped into his palm. It was so cold. Suddenly, Mel began struggling with some invisible force. She cried, she jerked in hurt.

"Mel!"

Wyatt rose up and breathed hard. 'It was a nightmare. It was just a nightmare.' He lifted up the blanket, finding the way to a cool drink. Something fell to the floor, caused a small sound. Wyatt stooped to pick it up. Just a little experience in his job was enough for Wyatt to realize what the object in his palm was.

His eyes widened.

His hand trembled.

He was panic.

It was a bone, a human's finger bone, a child's finger bone.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Lonely, I'm lonely with nothing in my hands.

* * *

**4. Melinda?  
**

The first movement after that was pure instinctive reaction. Wyatt threw the bone away and just stared at it. His room was so quiet that he could hear his heart thumping in his chest. 'It won't bite you. Come on, we have something to do.' Wyatt talked to himself and slowly picked the bone up again.

"Scrying stone! Map!" Wyatt whispered. Blue orbs brought to his hand the charmed stone and the map of San Francisco. The stone immediately pointed out one place. Wyatt grabbed his coat and orbed away.

The air in cemetery was so calm but still could blow a shiver into Wyatt's gut. The brightening stone pulled him toward, to a low hill. He knew what's in that hill. He went to it every year with his family but the cold stone grave still could make him feel scare. Scare to finding out the truth, a terrible truth. Wyatt cleared the dew in that stone with his finger. Some words were engraved in it: "Hannah Patricia Mitchell, beloved daughter of Paige and Henry Mitchell, born and death 2008". Scrying stone stopped turning round and round above the grave and slipped through his still fingers.

Melinda.

Hannah.

Melinda.

Hannah.

Unless…

"MELINDA!"

Wyatt roared up to the sky. The moon smiled coldly over him.

"Melinda!"

Wyatt rushed into her room. She was sleeping soundly under the warm blanket.

"What's wrong, Wyatt?" She rubbed her eyes, asked sleepily.

"Melinda, I need to put a spell on you. Okay?" Wyatt gripped her arms, trying hard to calm his voice. "It won't hurt. It's really important."

She nodded hesitantly. It wasn't normal to wake somebody up in the middle of the night to put a spell on them but looking at his serious eyes, she can't say no. Wyatt chanted.

"I wish upon thee

The power of three

Spell, cloak or potion

Put it down before me"

**(My English suck!! :( I'm so sorry.)**

A white light swirled around Melinda and pulled out thousands of blue orbs. Wyatt put a hand on his chest. Before his eyes was sitting a version of Helen, the twin sister of Hannah. That meant only one thing. She wasn't Melinda, never. She was Hannah, who supposed to be dead when she was just one month old. It was Melinda who died. It was Melinda who lay under that grave all the time.

"What happened to me?" Hannah worriedly asked. She jumped out of the bed and ran to the mirror in her closet.

"Wyatt, what happened to me?" She asked again. Her back turned to him but he could tell she was crying all over this horrible truth. He gulped hardly.

"This… explained… why Leo… never cared about me… right? After all… I'm not his daughter… but why?"

Hannah spoke with a halt. Her natural red hair bristled. A horrible cracked sound from the bathroom shook the manor. The wall where there was water pipe inside was blown up.

'Crap! She was Water Controller. And she lost control.' Wyatt thought and tried to cross the rapid waves around him. He reached to Hannah.

"Melinda! No, Hannah! Whoever you are, you need to hear me. Calm down!!!"

He heard from the other room his mother was shouting their name. Every window's glass was broken under the water's strength. Outside the house, the water pipe on the street blew the concrete road, too. The shouting, the screaming. But Hannah just stood still.

"Why?"

"You need to calm down, Hannah. Or you can kill us all. We need to live to know the reason. Do you hear me?"

Wyatt shouted, fighting with the water just want to pull him away from her.

"Wyatt, what's the matter? I felt something wrong."

Wyatt turned his head back to see Helen just orbed in behind him. And she was grabbing to the bed to not to be swept away.

"Helen, she was Water Controller. Do something! Now!"

"What?! O..kay!" Helen closed her eyes to concentrate. Her great blue fire flared up. The water was blown up, turned into a great rain outside, left the manor with ravages. Hannah, totally exhausted, collapsed to the floor.

"Who is she?" Helen asked while Wyatt sat down besides Hannah, turned her to her back.

A gasped sound came from both Helen and a soaked Piper just entered the damaged room.

"She is Hannah, your sister." Wyatt replied, surprised at his calmness.

"Where's Melinda?" His mother asked. This was really hard to him then this would be thousand times harder to his mother.

"She dead, mom. Melinda was the one buried in that hill, under Hannah's name. Someone switched their position and cloaked Hannah into Melinda." He tried to speak quickly to pass the part about his baby sister's death. Piper heard a crack inside her. Suddenly she felt she was already old, too old to handle something like this. She didn't want to believe but her niece's figure and power just proved it all. Piper slipped down to the floor, tired of the hurt and then the anger. When she spoke, her voice was dry.

"Who did this? How can you know, Wyatt?"

He told her his dream and his trip to the cemetery.

"Why did Mel wait until now to tell you?" Helen asked.

"Or she did try to tell me but until now she had a chance? Why did it happen tonight?" Wyatt didn't answer but brought up another question. A thought past through his brain. He woke Hannah up. She stirred a little then opened her eyes.

"Hannah, have you ever heard of the name Chris?"

"_HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME!"_

As soon as Wyatt spoke out loud that name, the voice from before resounded in his head again. This time, he knew whose voice it is. And he could remember about the attack of his dad against Chris, Hannah's new boyfriend. That's why he felt today was so long. They were reset.

"Chris!"

Wyatt orbed to the sense of Chris. And he reformed in a space he had been there only one time in a study tour for Twice Blessed Child, the Tribunal Room of Elders.

* * *

**I really don't know much about how a child's bone has existed for such a long time but please just pretend it's because of magic.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

I like every imposing things. But it's really hard to describe them with words. Please read and review.

* * *

**5. Saving Chris  
**

Since he was small, Chris was afraid of lightning. A flash of lightning always awakes in his mind a memory of agony he never want to experience again. And he didn't until tonight. Not just one time while he was at Mel's house, and he lost count since he was trapped and brought to a dark place by a lot of stranger coming with blue light.

It was unbelievable hurt.

His body was broken into pieces and burning and twisting. His gut was dug up to outside without anesthetic. His mind was hurt twice with the present and the past.

'What did I do so wrong to deserve this hurt?' Chris cried in his head. He was not conscious enough to realize he did say that question out loud.

"Only your birth was enough, Christopher!" The man, Chris realized he was Leo, Mel's father, now wearing a weird golden robe answered wryly. "You are a disaster."

"My birth is not my fault if my father suddenly became horny. I don't even know who my parents are." Chris tried hard to continue the conversation with a hope he can delay those lightning.

The others with the same clothes with Leo murmured, some exchanged smirk. Leo yelled in anger.

"IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT. YOU KILLED AN ELDER, YOU KILLED YOUR SISTER. YOU WANT TO KILL YOUR BROTHER. YOU ALMOST KILLED YOUR MOTHER. YOU! YOU KILLED YOUR FATHER!"

And more and more lightning shot at Chris. He cried for help, begging in his mind.

"You… are insane. Now, I know why Mel loves you this much." Chris whispered weakly and showed to Leo a small distance between his two fingers. What he received was another lightning. 'Well, until you die, you can't give up your mouth.' Chris thought to himself.

"She's not my daughter ever. If her mother wasn't so stupid maybe her life would be different. She was stupid, too when she didn't realize your true person and brought you back to my house. That bitch."

"Don't say about her like that! YOU BASTARD!" Chris screamed and suddenly all the people surround him was sent fly backward. Chris fell off to his knees and breathed heavily while the others shouted in scare and anger. This time they all raised their hands together and the hurt was multiple. Chris gave up to blackness. His mind was floating.

Melinda.

He just wants to be with her, to protect her… since he met her in a dream. A white place and she was there, alone, small, vulnerable, crying over and over. He tried to touch her but an invisible wall stop him. She tried to talk to him but just came out the cry of a newborn. And something came, something want to catch Chris. She was the one save him by pushing him out of that white place. The last image he saw was her sad, full of tears eyes. They haunted him. That dream never came back. He thought he would never meet her again. Until that day.

Melinda was her name. They didn't change, those eyes, those hairs. She still attracted him in other way. She was alike with him and he loves her because of herself. But after all Chris just knows that she wasn't the girl in his dream… She was still somewhere, crying alone. He didn't understand but he felt a link with her, with his Mel… with Wyatt… The truth was out there. He can't give up… He won't give up… that easily…

"HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME!" Chris concentrated in his last message. And it didn't fail…

"_CHRIS!" _It was Wyatt.

* * *

Wyatt looked around and he was shocked. He never saw such a crowd of Elders like this. They stood surround and surround him and a wounded Chris.

"Chris!"

Wyatt kneeled down beside the unconscious man and saw all the burning on his body. He raised his hand, intended to heal him but a voice stopped him.

"Wyatt, step aside!"

He turned to the voice.

"Dad, what the hell is happening?"

Leo looked down on him and said coldly.

"He is dangerous for this world. We are doing what we need to do."

"Then why you didn't do it clearly? Why did you set up the time and make us forget about him? Why did you attack him when he was just a child in crib?" Wyatt raised his arms protectively over Chris. It's so naturally with him even he didn't know why.

"I don't have time to discuss with you, Wyatt. I do this for the Greater Good and for our family."

"Oh, and it means you ready to kill an innocent. He doesn't know even about his power. And about family… did you know… Mel and Hannah were switched? You already knew, didn't you? That's why you never care…" He was cut off by a sudden hurt. Wyatt held his abdomen hurtfully and looked up just to see the lightning was still sparkle between Leo's fingers. He couldn't believe. His father just attacked him with a deadly lightning of Elder. Until now, he saw a white shield around him and Chris. May be it kept him alive from all those lightning, it weakened the effect of the attack. Wyatt thought. But the shield was weakening, too. Chris was slipping away.

"I said step aside!" Leo demanded again. His eyes were flashing with rage.

"No!" Wyatt waved his wrist and Leo was blown up. A vase fell from his body to the floor and cracked. A white smoke escaped from the vase and reformed before Wyatt.

"Mel!"

She smiled for the first time, gently nodded. Finally she was free. The warming moment was shortened by a roar of their mad father.

"KILL THEM NOW!"

The Elders plunged forward with their hands raising. From all around, lightning flashed. But Mel was faster. She pushed both Wyatt and Chris through a whirl of blue orbs. Her body brightened. A dazzling light covered everything and the heaven trembled in the explosion.

"MEL!" Wyatt screamed desperately. He will never see her again, even her soul. His baby sister. He held his face, cried out his eyes till he heard another voice shouting.

"Oh my God, Chris!!!"

Wyatt looked up. He was already in his house and looking down at him and Chris with shocked faces was his aunt Paige.

"Aunt Paige, you know him, right?"

"Oh my God. How could I forget, how could I forget?" She held her head and shouted crazily.

"Aunt Paige, what did you forget?" Wyatt asked, confused.

"Wyatt, he's Chris. Chris, your baby brother. He is your brother!!!"


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all your reviews. I really love them. Please continue with the story.

* * *

**6. Chaos of feelings  
**

"Wyatt, he's Chris. Chris, your baby brother. He is your brother!!!"

"Paige!" It was Piper, who shouted angrily. She and the twins had just walked out the kitchen. Immediately, Hannah ran to her boyfriend. Helen followed her and started healing Chris.

Paige looked up from her hand. Her face was twisted with mental pain after a long time trapped in her own head.

"Paige, it's no time to joke. I just found out about my daughter's death. My daughter was dead. I have no mood to accept any one become my child." Piper continued shouting.

"Am I looked I'm joking? More than 20 years I had lived like a prisoner in my head. I had been through hell. All the torture. Sam's death, Hannah's fake death. All of those were because of your dear damn Elder husband's denial of Chris. But Chris, he didn't do anything wrong. I didn't sacrifice everything just to hear your denial of his identity, too." Paige retorted. She swayed a little with the wave of emotion.

In other side, Piper's face turned into purple before she exploded.

"Don't say that about my husband!"

A flower vase behind Paige was blown up.

"Broken pieces!" Hannah called out and orbed all the pieces to the corner of the room. She stood up and looked straight at her aunt – who raised her more than 20 years as her mom, who she had called mom until one hour before.

"M… Aunt Piper, all the loving words you had said to me… just because you thought I'm your daughter, aren't they? They are not genuine, right? You raised me up, you taught me a lot of things, but now, you know I'm not your daughter then you won't accept me anymore, right?" Hannah said with haunting voice and tears in her eyes. "You too, Wy? I'm not your loving sister anymore then you won't never like me like before, right?" She turned to Wyatt. He sat still in the floor, couldn't cope with too much secret in his family just revealed today. A dead silence filled the air. Piper felt the guilty biting her gut but she had no strength to say the right words. Finally, Paige sighed. She put one hand on Helen's shoulder.

"I will heal him. Your power is not enough. Go get your aunt Phoebe and Peyton. We need someone who can see the past."

Helen nodded and orbed out. While the golden light glowed under her hand, Paige turned to her nephew.

"Wyatt, what happened at wherever you just orbed out?"

Wyatt shook his head like he was just awakened from a nightmare.

"We were at the Tribunal room of Elders. They were surrounding him and shot lightning bolts at him… Dad ordered them to attack… us…We didn't orb out of there. We were orbed. By Mel's soul." His eyes glued at his knees. "She… destroyed her soul… blew up to save us…"

A loud thump told him his mother just fell to her knees. She cried out her eyes. She lost her daughter's both body and soul without a chance to really hold her. If she didn't know the truth about Hannah, she wouldn't hurt like this. Pretending but maybe above in the heaven Mel would know how much she loves her. If Chris didn't come here, her small family wouldn't be broken like this. If Chris didn't come, Mel wouldn't sacrifice her soul to save him. Piper knew leading her rage toward Chris was wrong but he's not family even Paige said anything. She believed she would know immediately if he was. And she had no memory about a birth when Wyatt was two. No way he can be her child.

"He's devil. That's why the Elders punished him. He's definitely devil. He broke our family. It's all because of HIM." Piper roared and plunged toward. Suddenly she just wanted to hurt that boy physically by her hand, no magic. Hannah raised her hands to cover Chris, whoever he is, her boyfriend or her cousin no matter what while Wyatt jumped up to stop his mother. He held his mother's small figure.

"Mom, mom. Calm down! Calm down!"

Wyatt felt the salt taste of tear in his mouth. His mother's crying with agony broke his already broken heart again. He wanted to blame Chris for his sister's death, too. He wanted to deny his aunt's words about Chris being his brother, too. But unlike his mother, he did see and feel some truths. A truth of it turned out his father who kept Mel's soul all the time that means he knew well about the switch between Mel and Hannah… maybe also the reason of Mel's too young death. A truth of the strange link between him and Chris awakened from the first moment they touched each other. A truth about his father's strong intend of killing Chris regardless of hurting his own children in the way. A truth of his aunt's voice resounding in Chris's memory. A truth of Mel's loving look at Chris in that short moment. Wyatt just didn't know how to react to the fact. He just lost his baby sister and discovered about his long lost baby brother. Wyatt looked to Chris. The boy had several serious wounds and still didn't wake up even he was fully healed. He was sleeping innocently, exhausted. 'His face, yes, that face was mom's. No doubt I felt like I've met him before.' Wyatt gulped the tears and whispered soothingly to his mother.

"Mom, calm down. It's not his fault, you know that. It's not his fault. Aunt Paige's right, I can feel it. He is my brother. He is my brother. Just calm down and look at him, mom."

Piper weakened her struggling. She could feel it too, when she wasn't blinded with rage and hurt. Her shoulder trembled with her sniffs.

"What kind of mother… I am? What kind of mother … couldn't remember her child's birth…? What kind of mother… couldn't feel her child's death?!! … I'm the worst…"

"No, you are a wonderful mother, I knew it more than anyone. What happened to Chris and Mel is not your fault. We must find out who's behind all of this and their purpose. No one can mess up with the Halliwells, you taught me that really well, don't you remember… momma Piper?" It was surprising when Hannah was the one who talked. She slowly held her aunt, afraid of rejection. But the nurture was as important as the nature, in her heart, Piper is always her mom, just like her birth mom. And with Piper, Hannah was always one of her children, too. The three of mother and children held each other lovingly. Paige looked at them with teary eyes.

Everything will be alr…

The jingle of orbing filled the air.

"Helen!" Paige turned back, thought that was her daughter orbed in but immediately was attacked by a lightning bolt. She fell off next to Chris.

"Paige!"

"Mom!"

"Aunt Paige!" Wyatt instinctively activated his shield all over, protecting his family from… he looked up… His dad and his aunt Phoebe stood together at the center of the room. His aunt avoided his eyes with a guilty face.

"Aunt Phoebe, what the hell is going on?"

* * *

**Well, maybe the Halliwell have more secrets to reveal. Dark secret.**

**To mclaughlin: Really thank you for your passionate review. Your reviews always demand me to consider carefully about every small details in my story, to perfect it as much as I can. They stirred my imagination as well. And I completely agree with you about Leo, that *(&'&(#) Elder. About your questions, i hope i can answer it gradually inside the story. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay. :P I just had some works to do because i delayed them for a little too long. :)) Never mind, please read and review for this new chapter.

* * *

**7. The cat is out of the bag  
**

"Aunt Phoebe, what the hell is going on?" Wyatt uttered in surprising.

His aunt was silent. She kept her eyes on Chris and Paige, maybe because they didn't look at her accusingly like others. The boy, he looked exactly like the one she had seen more than 20 years ago. The fate didn't seem to let me go, she thought bitterly.

"Piper, Wyatt. Listen to me, it was for the best. That boy wasn't supposed to be born." Phoebe said, for the first time she wasn't afraid of hurting by the other's emotion but by her own. She knew she wouldn't keep any secret so that after she did the brainwashing with her family, she accepted to take a forgetting potion from Elder, would be get rid of by only an Elder. The guilty feeling had gone but not forever, it came back and bit a little by little her gut. "Wyatt, let down your shield and let your father finish it. Let everything come back to normal, like yesterday, please." She begged with her eyes closed tightly. Choosing that moment, her daughter faded in. Peyton spoke as soon as she fully appeared.

"Mom, what was that for? You can't just leave after attacking Helen like that. What did happen here?" She stopped on her words.

"Go home, Peyton. This is none of your concern. Go home and stay there till I come back." Phoebe snapped at her daughter. It was unusual. She was worrying. Wyatt thought and went ahead with questions while she was distracted.

"What are you talking about? How can we forget about my brother and my sister's death? How can everything come back to normal? What do you know?" A hand put on his shoulder and his mother stepped out from behind. Her voice was calm and deep but dangerous.

"Phoebe, are you… the one who made me forget about Chris?"

"I spared you from the hurt." Phoebe tried to reason instead of answering straight.

"But why? Give me a believable reason, NOW." Piper screamed in furious. Phoebe inhaled deeply.

"I had a premonition, Piper. He would kill the Elders, all of them, even his father, your husband. He would become evil with all the powers he has. Think about it, Piper. Wyatt is son of a Charmed One and a whitelighter and he is freaking powerful. Chris is son of an Elder, he is too much powerful to be exist. And my premonition proved it."

"Killing the Elders, it seems right to me." Wyatt said full of venom.

"When I tried to bind his power, he managed to escape and block us till now. He is a threat for the balance of this world." Leo continued the explanation, ignoring his son's comment.

"You tried to bind his power with your deadly lightning bolt? Then what about Mel? Did you have a premonition about her too, aunt Phoebe?" Wyatt looked through his father to his aunt, disbelieving. Phoebe shook her head.

"No, but what's the matter with Mel?"

She turned to her brother in law.

"If Christopher can do something horrible like in your premonition, why couldn't Melinda? She had the Elder's blood, too. After Christopher's escape I learnt a lesson of time and I did what I needed to do before it's too late." Leo smirked evilly. "If you want to accuse someone, it's you. It's because of your premonition. And it's you who erased their memory with your power."

"MOM!" Peyton screamed in shock. "How could you do that?"

"Shut up. Everyone can yell at me, except you, Peyton." Phoebe held her head and collapsed to her knees. "He would kill you too, in that premonition."

Loud gasps came from the others.

"So you decided to exchange my two children's life for your own child's, without telling me the truth?" Piper raged. The house started shaking once again in that night. Wyatt screamed.

"Peyton, get your mom out of here, now."

She obeyed immediately, reached to her mother. In surprising, both of them jumped back off with terrifying look, Phoebe at her daughter and Peyton at her hand.

"No, don't touch me."

At that moment, Piper waved her wrists and the lamp right beside Phoebe blown up. The lost, the betrayal was too much to be controlled. Wyatt quickly turned to his mother, muttered a sorry and punched at her abdomen. She gasped in pain and fainted into his arms. The house became quiet again. No one dared to breathe.

"Look at that, Wyatt. If you let me killed him at first place, everything wouldn't become like this. But it wasn't too late, give him to me. We will be one happy family again." Finally, Leo spoke. His voice was sweet, too sweet. It blew a shiver through Wyatt's back.

"You, liar. We've never ever be a happy family." Wyatt angrily TKed him flying, bumping into the wall behind.

"Crystal! Circle!" Hannah called.

The crystal appeared in blue orbs, surrounded the Elder. Wyatt gently put his fainted mother to the couch.

"Let me out, son." Leo demanded.

"You better stay quiet." Wyatt didn't give him a glance, turned to his unconscious aunt to heal her while asking his other aunt.

"And Aunt Phoebe, you better go home until my mother calm down. Peyton."

Received no answer, he looked up and saw the girl standing rooted to her spot. Her eyes looked like wanting to jump out of her head, gluing at her hand.

"Peyton!" Wyatt called again but she had no reactions. Her mother just held her head, shake it violently, sinking in her self-hatred.

"Mom, is it true?" Peyton asked, her voice seemed like coming from far away. "Is it true? What I just saw, what you did see in that premonition… is it true?"

Phoebe sobbed louder. She knew when the cat came out, the bag was already torn apart.

"You didn't let me touch you because you scared of what I could see, right, mom?"

Peyton burst into laugh. A horrible laugh Wyatt had ever heard. Dry and bitter.

"Oh my God. Mom, thank you for loving me that much. But it was not right." Peyton said and walked to Wyatt. She held his hand and put it around her neck.

"After I tell you the truth, please kill me. Please free me from this hurt. You're always my favorite cousin."

She closed her eyes and spoke before he could protest.

"In that premonition, my mother saw… me… killing all of the Elders and Chris killed me for that."


	8. Chapter 8

A little tired with emotions, i want some actions. Please tell me if this chapter was boring. I'll rewrite it.  


* * *

**8. Escape**

"You lied to us, Phoebe? You tricked me to kill my children?" Leo shouted from the cage.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY!!!" Phoebe threw the lamp toward him, just causing an explosion. She didn't stop, continued throwing everything she can reach while screaming. "You hate him. I can feel deep down in your heart. Your hatred, from the first time you touched him in the hospital. You just need my lie to have a reason to get rid of him. I'm feeling it now, Leo. You feared. You feared that you can't kill him now, he will destroy your little beautiful empire up there someday. You thirst for power. You tasted it once with the Titan incident and you want more. You left this family to go up there and gain the power. You sacrificed your children for your thirst. You never want Chris and Melinda. You hate them. You killed them. It's you. BASTARD!!!"

Leo's face quickly turned from red to pale. He lowered his head while everything exploded outside the cage. The noise awoke Paige. With others, she watched amazedly at Phoebe's outrage.

"I was wrong all the time."

Finally, Leo Wyatt talked. He looked up, a wide grin pull up a wry face.

"Christopher isn't the only one I should get rid of. But you, too, Phoebe. And of course my dear niece there. I'm sorry but I will fix it NOW."

Just waiting for the signal, the blue orbs suddenly surrounded all the Halliwells. A bunch of people wearing blue robe reformed. One of them waved his hand and freed Leo from the crystal cage. He took some steps forward and waved his arm toward Phoebe.

"MOM!"

Wyatt gazed at the scene of Peyton jump before her mother, receiving a full-power-lightning and falling above her mother. They bumped into the wall and collapsed in fatal position. Turning back to him, his father said like they were chatting about the weather with spreading arms.

"Look at them, Wyatt. They are my soldiers. Almost the Elder Land follows me now, except some stubborn ones. But don't worry, they will soon realize here, under my control, the world will be better. I build it up for you, Wyatt, and your mother. Come to me, son."

"Who are they?" Paige looked around with widened eyes.

"Oh, you were one of them, Paige. Before you betrayed me. They are obedient witches and whitelighters." Leo explained casually.

"Just because you control their minds." Paige glared at him.

"Never mind. Cut the chit chat. I'm looking forward watching what you could do to save Christopher this time. Attack!"

With that cold word, Leo's minions acted. Wyatt immediately raised up again his shield. They shot everything they can to break it. Wyatt TKed sending them flying away but it's not enough. They kept coming and attacking. Meanwhile, Paige and Hannah orbed any objects in the room to attack them, make them unconscious but it seemed like useless, too. They couldn't feel the hurt with their clouded mind.

"Aunt Paige, it won't work anyway. How could you wake up?" Wyatt shouted through his shoulder, while trying to conjure a wall to defend the attack.

"Because I saw a similar scene with injury Chris before. But we can't do the same thing with them." Paige shouted back.

"They are controlled by the Elder. Maybe only the Elder can break those controlling bond. Chris!" Hannah orbed another witch out of the room and ran to Chris's side. She shook him to awake him. He stirred lightly and opened his eyes. The explosion and the shouting quickly pulled him into full-consciousness.

"What's going on? Who are you?"

"I will explain it later. But now, we are under attack. I need you to trust me, I need you to hear me." Hannah bit her lip a little then said hurriedly. She looked straight into his eyes, hoped that he would recognize her. He did.

"I had said you're not like what you're looked, Mel." Chris smiled at her warmly. Hannah plunged into his embrace. Lover or cousin, it didn't matter, she loves him so much.

"Hey!" Paige rolled her eyes at those two.

"Okay, okay. Chris, listen to me. Can you concentrate and think about those people outside this blue space? Tell me what you feel." Hannah pulled out and quickly wiped her tears. Chris frowned in confusing but did what she asked. He closed his eyes and surprised at what he could feel. Like he was wearing infrared glass.

"Wow, their head are shining. They looked like strings coming from their head."

"That's it. Now, I need you to try breaking those links." Hannah grabbed his hands tightly, fluttering.

"How?" Still closing eyes, Chris asked.

"Uhm, like you want to break something while keep thinking of those links. Be angry."

"I can't. I was confused but not angry." Chris said. He was rarely angry about anything, only about his loved ones. But he had no family, he was an orphan. No one cared about him, except one person.

"Chris, they are the ones who killed Sam! Do you remember Sam? They killed him." Paige shouted while trying to hold the attack. Wyatt's blue shield was trembling. His breathe already became erratic.

"WHAT?" Chris widened his eyes. His hand glowed with white light. He screamed in furious.

"ARGHHHH!!!"

Another explosion blew the house up. All of Leo's army collapsed to the floor.

"Get out of here!" Paige shouted and quickly grabbed Phoebe and Peyton's hands. Wyatt with his mother, Hannah with Chris, they orbed out, left the mad Elder kicking and screaming in disbelief.

They reformed in Paige's house. Wyatt nearly collapsed to the couch with his mother's figure. Paige hurriedly opened the kitchen cupboard and pulled out a bottle.

"Wyatt, Hannah, drink this. Let others drink it, too. It's a blocking potion." She poured it out a little for her and handed over to the others. She drank the liquid and continued giving out the order.

"Hannah, orb to Phoebe's house, bring back her family and Helen. Do it fast."

"Wyatt, heal everyone. Junior will help you. We need to be ready. Junior!"

Blue orbs appeared beside her and revealed her son.

"Junior, drink this. Bring back your father and help Wyatt healing. Ask later!" Paige gave him the potion and said right when he just opened his mouth. Looking at her serious eyes, he obeyed without any hesitant.

"Do I need that liquid, too?" Chris asked from his spot. Paige turned to him, her eyes softened.

"No, you don't. Your survival instinct has kept your blocking shield since that day and it's never down." She gently touched his face. "He said I saved you but the truth is you saved me, you saved us and saved us again."

"I don't understand. I don't remember." Chris murmured. He said he didn't remember but somehow he felt that he knew her hand. Paige smiled sadly. She didn't understand how everything turned out like that. The greed, the fear, the pride, the love, all of them broke this family apart.

Waiting for the other's awakening and returning, Paige started her story.

"It started with the Titan incident… 2004, the year of miseries…


	9. Chapter 9

For the second time, I'm sorry for my suck spell.

* * *

**9. Tragedy ended, tragedy began**

2004. The Manor.

The sharp steel blade thrust into his abdomen. After many times of being tortured, Chris never could get used to the pain and the sudden weakening the injury had brought up to his body. He stopped in his choked call for his aunt Paige. Gideon said under his breath.

"I said I don't want to sacrifice you both."

and pulled out the athame, causing another unbelievable pain. Chris collapsed to the floor like a cut-down-tree, desperately looked at Gideon walking toward baby Wyatt. He could feel the taste of his own blood on his tongue and its smell drowning his nose. He couldn't feel his body anymore but his brain felt like it was on the fire. Like a candle lit up for the last time before its death.

_Death, _Chris thought, _I know I will meet it someday but I never think about how. Now, I understand what you felt, Peyton… Bianca… Mel… Just wait a little, I'm not finished yet… Help me finish all of this…_

…

_Finish it!... _Voices from the other world resounded in unison.

…

"Bianca! Mel!" Chris murmured weakly. A lonely tear found a way to run down from his burning eye. Chris closed his eyes. He swung his hand to catch Gideon's foot. The Elder looked back, being stunned. Chris chanted his desperate spell, his last spell.

"The Power of One rise

Everything for the fight

To bring up final glory

Blood of mine… I SACRIFICE!"

"NOOOOOO!!!" Gideon screamed in frightened. A white flame flared up from the boy's hand, burning the Elder to ashes, gave back a horrible quiet to the house.

A few minutes past, maybe a few centuries past… a jingle sound of orbing broke the silence. Paige called right after she had her mouth.

"Chris! Wyatt!"

And she found a scene she never dared to think of. How can a human bleed that much? She gasped. Next to a pile of ashes under an Elder's golden robe was her nephew lying on his back with his eyes gluing at the ceiling. Blood overflew through his hand on his abdomen. Blood oozed through his mouth. Blood stained through the thick rug below him. Blood was all over. Blood was on her uncontrollably trembling hands when she tried to slow the bleeding.

"Chris, hold on. Please don't die, please." She mumbled. "LEO! No, no, no… he won't come… What do I do? 911. No, no… Wyatt!"

Watching all the things happened but until hearing his auntie's despairing call, Wyatt could finally figure out it's not a new game of Kwiss.

"Kwiss!" He orbed next to the dying man. His baby blue's eyes welled with tears.

"Wyatt, can you heal him? Just like when your dada heal your mama. Please!" Paige held his tiny hands over Chris's injury. The light glowed in his hands but the blood didn't stop. It just gave him a little strength. Chris coughed a little. He looked at her with dull eyes. Paige cried harder and put her head near his just to hear he whispered.

"Hey… I can't see… window… behind you… move aside, please…"

Paige didn't know she should smile or cry at his words. She moved next to baby Wyatt still trying to heal his Kwiss.

"Kwiss! Kwiss! Get up! Pway wiv me!" Wyatt grabbed his shirt with tiny fists and cried.

Paige pulled him back to her lap and wept quietly. The child's crying like a knife cut into her heart.

Chris looked at the sky in admiring. Today the sky outside the window was so blue… just like Wyatt and Mel's eyes. With the world's future on his shoulders, Chris had never had a chance to stop for a while to look up to the sky. The peaceful sky he yearned for in a long time. Flashes of his life were dancing with the sunshine.

"_Mommy, look! I made this for mommy. Happy birthday!"_

She smiled at the god-know-what object in his hand and held him tightly, whispered a thank you.

…

"_Wy, can I sleep with you? There's a demon under my bed."_

Wyatt rubbed his eyes sleepily but opened his blanket for him. The warmth embraced his dream immediately.

…

"_Chris, I have something to tell you." _

Mel shyly told him about her first love. He didn't understand even one word in her babble but he felt her trust on him and he kept listening.

…

"_We say our last goodbye."_

Bianca gently pulled him into a passionate kiss. Her hair's smell wrapped him in the sweetest dream.

…

_Peyton, I'm so sorry… Helen… Hannah… Junior… Everyone…_

"Aunt Paige… tell them… I love you all…" Chris smiled and let out his last breath. His beautiful green eyes slowly shut for forever.

Before Paige's eyes, her death nephew faded away with all the blood into the nothingness. Even the blood on her hands. No sign of a Chris Halliwell being here anymore. For the first time in her life, Paige understood one thing, that the empty was more frightening than the blood bath. It hurt her like hell.

"Paige, what happened?" Leo's voice startled her. She put crying Wyatt a side and screamed at top of her lungs, punched Leo at his face.

"You, bastard. Where are you all the time? Why did you come now? Go to hell! Go to hell!"

Leo quickly orbed to behind her, avoided her attack. He grabbed her tightly from behind.

"Calm down, Paige. Tell me what happened."

"He died. Do you understand, he died. And that son of a bitch Elder over there killed him. He wanted to kill Wyatt too but Chris didn't let him and he killed him. That bastard killed Chris. He killed your son." Paige struggled with him while shouting angrily. Leo quickly took a glance around and realized what once was Gideon on the floor.

_He can kill an Elder, that damn witchlighter. He broke my family apart, threatened Wyatt's safe. And now he killed an Elder. I will never accept._

"Where's Piper?" He calmly asked.

"She is in the hospital. She's having a C-section." Paige said weakly, exhausted.

_And threatening my wife's life. That disaster. That bastard. I will never forgive._

"Paige, are you sure Gideon wanted to kill Wyatt? Do you understand the importance of that accusation? It will break the balance of good and bad. So, think carefully."

Paige frowned at him and asked in disbelieving.

"What are you trying to say? That damn Elder just killed your son, my nephew. And you're trying to convince me to pretend that nothing happened here. I can't belie...."

Before she could finish, Leo waved his hand and a blue light spread out. Paige and baby Wyatt passed out immediately. Leo looked down on her with despising eyes.

"It's your choice, Paige. Remember, the Elders are always right."

Leo Wyatt, the Provisional Leader of Elders from the Titan incident, used his power to erase the existence of the future Chris Halliwell from its last hidden place, his family's memory, to cover a serious crime of an Elder.

The last piece of an angel had fallen apart from him.


	10. Chapter 10

The truth is coming!!

* * *

**10. Paige's story**

The scene of Chris in blood haunted my mind. It fought with the Elder's magic. I had dreams almost every night. Dreams of a boy dying. At first, they were vaporous but gradually become clear. However, I couldn't figure that boy and the baby in the next room were one and the same.

One night in May, I was awoken up by a child's crying. Chris. He always was a good boy and rarely cried at night. I orbed to the nurse room immediately.

"What are you doing here, Leo?"

He stood next to the crib. I felt like it was the first time I saw him. He was no longer the gentle whitelighter, the kind and warm brother in law I knew. His face was engraved with hatred. And his hands over Chris were sparkling. I was frightened, my heart stopped a beat.

"NOOOO!!!"

I pushed him away but it was late. The lightning bolt even though not fully but still had enough time to shot at Chris. He burst into loud wail with the pain. I pick him up and turned to his cruel father.

"Are you out of your mind?"

He didn't give me any explain but another lightning bolt. I covered the baby with my back. Imagine a big energy ball hit you, that was this hurt when an Elder shot that lightning at you. My guts tumbled. Tears overflew in my eyes. I fell to my knees, tried hard to hold Chris.

"Why?"

Leo just smirked.

"You don't need to know. Give me Christopher."

My eyes were hazy with tears but I realized he couldn't come closer to me and Chris. A white shield stop him. Chris.

"Leo! What were all the noises?" I heard Phoebe's voice. I tried hard to call her.

"Phoebe, help!"

She walked in the room and surprised at my presence. I didn't see that right at that moment.

"Leo, he went crazy. He wants to kill Chris."

When the words were out of my mouth, I remembered what she had said before. _Leo! What were all the noises?_ She knew.

"Where's Piper? What did you do to her?" I shouted at her.

"Oh, calm down, Paige. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. I love her." Leo responded for Phoebe.

"What happened with you two? Are you possessed?" I grabbed at one lightly hope in my mind.

"Paige, listen. I know you love Chris. I love him, too. But he wasn't supposed to be born." Phoebe said without looking at me.

"Door! Close!"

Leo was right. I didn't need to know, I didn't want to know that bullshit. I just need to know the innocent and sweet baby in my arms would live. I wouldn't let this beautiful green eyes shut before my eyes like the boy in my dreams. The door beat at Phoebe's face, pushed her back to the hallway. It distracted Leo for a moment. That was too much for me.

"Lamp!"

The night lamp fell heavily to the back of his head, knocked him out. I used some last energy to orb out of this crazy house. So instinctively, I reformed at my dad's place.

"Paige! What happened? I didn't sense you."

Sam quickly kneeled down beside me and started healing me.

"No, heal him first." I looked at the baby in my lap. He stopped wailing for a while, just let out some weakly whining. Sam immediately took his hand over him.

"What happened?"

I just have a little time before Phoebe waked Leo up.

"You just said you didn't sense me. Can you sense me now? Or him." I tugged Sam's shirt and asked. He closed his eyes for a moment.

"No, I can't."

I gave the baby to my dad and moved away.

"And now?"

"I can sense you now." He replied with confused face. I concentrated to sense for Sam but couldn't either.

I widened my eyes. Atta boy. He could block himself from the whitelighter and he was just six months old. It made everything much easier.

"Sam, this is Chris. Leo and Piper's second son. But Leo wants to kill him. I don't know why but Leo, he's not Leo we knew anymore. You must take him. Chris blocked himself and anyone close to him but it's still too much danger. You must take him far away."

"Paige, are you sure of what you are talking about?" My dad asked again.

"Yes, I'm sure. My and his injury proved it. We don't have much time. You must go now. I will come back to the Manor now. Give me some memory dust."

Looking deep into his eyes, I convinced him. He shrugged.

"Why don't you come with us, too?"

"I can't leave the Power of Three to be broken. You know. Other innocents need us. Leo won't kill me. The Elders need the Charmed Ones."

My dad let out a sigh. He paused the healing to take out from his coat a little bag and a bottle.

"Here is the memory dust. And here is the blocking potion. You will need it sometimes. I will go now. Be careful, Paige."

"You too." I received the things and hugged him. "Dad."

I didn't know it was the last time I had a chance to call him that.

He orbed away with Chris. I orbed back to the attic and immediately threw the dust in my face. Why was the night so quiet while a storm destroyed this family from the inside? I asked myself before the black took me.

When I woke up, I was in the Tribunal. I remembered everything except where I left Chris and it made the Elder insane. They tortured me, then healed me, then tortured me. Again and again. The memory dust is their magic and now they must fight with their own. I sniggered at them. Finally Leo gave up. He thought with such an injury, the baby couldn't live long, too. He forgot about my whitelighter dad. He punished me in other ways. Released me but controlled me. I watched my life passing by before my own eyes but couldn't do anything if the Elder don't want me to do. I am the prisoner inside my head and body. Just only one thing gave me peace. That I had saved an innocent, my nephew. Even his mother didn't remember a thing. Neither did his other aunt, the aunt wanted him death, too.

I thought it was over and got used to the controlled life but Leo didn't let me that easy way. He let one of my twins die. I didn't know the switch thing at that time. Her death broke my heart. And then, hearing the news, leave Chris at somewhere safe, my dad came back to me. And Leo killed him, too. In cold blood. I guess Sam had used the memory dust, too, to keep Chris's secret. I felt like I was already death inside, completely exhausted. I was a walking, living phantom.

Until tonight… looking at injury Chris, the dreams that haunted me was awakened. The root of everything was awakened. It broke all the magic thing was put on me all the time, the controlling magic, the memory dust, the memory erasing spell.

* * *

Clap! Clap! Clap!

Everyone was stunned at the sudden sound. Looking back at the hallway, they gasped at Leo who was walking out of the dark with another soldiers. He clapped his hands again.

"A good bedtime story, Paige. You're always the smartest. You know you did make everything become harder. It's time to sleep."


	11. Chapter 11

Something happened in my real life so i can't concentrate. Sorry for the delay :P. Please read and review.

* * *

**11. Insane Elder  
**

"… It's time to sleep."

Both of Wyatt and Chris's shields was put up at the same time.

"You want to kill all of us?" Wyatt took a step toward to stand before Chris, face with Leo.

"Think about it, Leo. The premonition aunt Phoebe saw isn't the premonition of this future, it's what would happen or happened in other future. Chris and Peyton aren't threats for you."

The Elder frowned at his name called by his "only" son.

"Since when you stop calling me dad, son?"

"A man who killed one of his child, who hunts down another and who has been absence in almost of another's life just doesn't deserve that precious title." Wyatt clenched his fist. "So don't call me son."

Leo backed off one step like he just received a punch straight into his face. He quickly gained his attitude.

"We will talk about it later. And no, I don't want to kill you all. After all, Phoebe, your daughters are the new Charmed Ones so I won't kill them. But you should get out of here if you don't want to get hurt. You, too. Paige. I will forgive all your sins if you and your family leave my family deal with our own problem. You owed me the life of Henry, Helen and Junior. I could kill them all."

"Really?" Phoebe's eyes lit up and she asked again, nearly yell with a no doubt hopeful tone.

"Mom!" Her daughters snapped at her angrily.

Leo smirked and opened his arms.

"Yes, I won't do anything to hurt my family."

"You hurt us already." Paige retorted.

"It wouldn't happen if it's not because of him. He split me and Piper apart, made me become an Elder. Look at Wyatt, how could my son ever become evil?! He just made that up. He wanted to kill Wyatt. He killed and accused Gideon, a great Elder, the great teacher of thousands of witches and whitelighters for centuries. Do you know why I named him Christopher? That was the only man I hate, my dear father, who abandoned his poor family for his gamble. They are alike. Lying and manipulating all the time. But he won't hurt anyone after tonight. Tonight, I will end all of this." The Elder pointed at Chris, his eyes filled with hatred.

"You are insane, Leo. You are talking meaningless. Why would Chris come back to the past just to risk his own existence to kill his brother and then end up sacrifice himself if nothing happened in his future?" Paige shook her head in pity.

Wyatt continued her in low voice.

"And you're the one like your father, you abandoned your children, you lied and put spell on us. Not Chris."

"I'm tired of explaining it for all of you. Why can't you see his plan? He came back, made me an Elder so he could have Elder's blood and power. He wanted to kill Wyatt to become the most powerful witch in this world. He would kill Elders anyway. I see right through his plan and I won't let it happen for this world's sake. I say the last time, Wyatt. Give me Christopher." Leo lost the last straw and roared. His face became pitch red with all the furious. Even his emotionless soldiers must turn their head to look at him. An activating volcano.

"Get over my body!" Wyatt said and it wasn't his only reply. Paige, Hannah and Peyton all took some steps toward. The others were ready for a fight.

"Wait, Wyatt!"

Wyatt surprised at Chris's voice. Listening about a world that he just knew in fairy tales and dreams and getting the news that he was belong to that world, he was quiet all the time. But Chris couldn't stand a crazy man for some crazy pretended reasons think that he has the right to kill or ruin another's life. And he was said to be a doctor.

"I want to fight with him." Chris said firmly.

"No, are you out of your mind? You can't control your power yet and he is an Elder. You will be killed. We won't let you." Wyatt shouted and grabbed his upper arm.

"If I can't use my power, I will fight in normal way. Please, let me fight. He killed my only family I had known. I have all the right to face him properly." Chris looked into Wyatt's eyes. A fire was lit up in those green orbs. The stubborn fire of Halliwell.

"Hear him, Wyatt. Come here and we will end all of this." Leo said cockily. He gestured for his minions get out of his way and ready for stop any intruders. They created a round in the center of the room. Leo, too, put up his own shield so that no stray attack can get out or in. Chris nodded with Wyatt and pulled out of his grip. He walked into the shield, leaving the whole family worrying.

"Good boy. This is for making me an Elder. This is for sending me to Valhalla. This is for taking my position of whitelighter for the girl…"

The list of accusing was long and with each of this, Leo shot a lightning bolt at Chris. The young man duck and move quickly around the Elder.

"Come on, you can't run all the time. Face with what you deserve. You are a mistake. You are a demon." Leo laughed madly.

"You sick!" Chris muttered. The lightning covers his eyes for a moment, Chris thought, and the lightning was weakest before it ends. He pursed his lips. It will be hurt like hell but it's worth a try.

"At least, a demon like me wouldn't kill my own child like an Elder like you." Chris taunted.

"You must die!" Leo roared and shot at Chris.

Just waiting for that, Chris duck at first and plunged straight toward the lightning coming.

"NOOOO!!!" His family yelled in horrible.

Before their surprising eyes, Chris past through the lightning and bumped into Leo. They felt to the floor. Chris quickly jumped into the Elder, wrestled him down.

"And this is for Sam. He is the only father I know, you bastard. I despise your blood inside me. This is for Mel. You have no right to kill a child while you never know how hard and how hurt a mother giving birth. This is for aunt Paige and her life. Hannah. Wyatt. Me. You don't know me at all. You have no right to judge me."

Chris's fists like rain punched repeatedly at the Elder's face, gave him no time to defend, even orb. But he controlled his soldiers by his mind. He let down the shield and demanded. 'Kill him!'

Before his minions can reach to the raging Chris, the jingle sound filled the air and stopped them. Chris stopped, too. Taking advantage, Leo orbed to the other Elders.

"Kill him, now." He yelled, holding his black eye.

"No, Leo. We are not your council. The new council just decided Christopher is innocent. And we have some evidences of you involving in Zola, Odin, Lyn, Sam Wyder and 9 other Elders and whitelighters murder cases. We are here to take you back to a Tribunal." A male Elder spoke up under his robe.

"What? Ray, you're kidding me. I saved you from the Titans and this is the way you pay me." Leo pushed Ray back ward furiously.

"We do appreciate what you did for the Elder Land during your charge but you're falling, Leo." Ray said in calm voice. His words didn't reach Leo's mind. He was busy with screaming and struggling with other Elders trying to hold him.

Watching the mad man once be his father, Wyatt reached to Chris and helped him up.

"Let's get out of here. They take care of him, now."

Leo took a quick glance at Chris's back. _All because of you, all because of you. They will realize your true face someday. No, I will end it now even if this is the last thing I can do for the Greater Good._ He bent forward, making his holders reel. In an instant, from the experience of fighting at Valhalla, Leo escaped from their grips, grabbed an athame in one of his minion standing near him. He threw it toward Chris's back. He smiled in victorious, hearing the sound of metal cutting through a body. He looked up, frightenedly realized…

"PIPER!"

"MOM!!!"


	12. Chapter 12

Will you satisfy with the way it end?

* * *

**12. Judgement**

The memory came back to her gradually. Everything Paige was telling everyone. She remembered them now.

_I was not there when he died._

_I couldn't protect him, even the memory of him in my mind. Not once, but twice. He and his baby version. _

It's all about power. The power cost her a normal life, a happy family.

It's all because of the only man she loves. Even now, even for the rest of her life.

Not the third time.

"MOM!!!"

She heard Wyatt's voice screaming. A physical pain cut through her body but the mental pain was already there and already torn her apart. Wyatt was over her, with his strong arm holding her and another grip the athame to pull it out.

"Why did you do that, mom? Why didn't you freeze it?" He asked with anger. His hands began glowing over her wounded chest. _Forgive me,_ she thought, _I just wanted to protect him the last time without using that cursed power. Forgive me for my selfishness. I just wanted to punish that man for stealing my children, to hurt him in the worst way I knew._

"Chris!" She reached out her hand. He grabbed it a little hesitantly.

"Chris. I… love… you … so…much…" She looked straight into his eyes. Her baby that she never had a chance to raise up. She wanted to tell him so much but she chose the most important words.

"Mom, save it for later. I'm healing you. You will be alright." Wyatt said, almost begging her.

She kept looking at Chris, yearning for his forgiveness, his acceptance… his calling. One word.

"Mom."

_I love you so much, mom! _

She closed her eyes and smiled in content.

* * *

"_Mom!"_

_She turned to see Wyatt looking at her with curiosity. Her hand unconciously backed off from the door-knob._

"_What's wrong, mom?"_

"_Nothing. Why do you ask?" _

"_You were standing before that door for at least five minutes, mom. It's obviously wrong. Is something in that room?" Wyatt put all the old light bulbs he just changed into a box and came closer to her. She replied truthfully._

"_I don't know. I just don't want to come to this room anymore."_

_Wyatt frowned at her. Then he turned the door-knob and activated his sensing power. She placed one hand on her chest, exhaling deeply. The room was nearly empty. A locker, a table and an armchair. She didn't have the sensing power like her son but she somehow felt the warm and peaceful air in the room calling for her. She took one step into the darkness of the room._

_I love you so much, mom!_

_I love you, too. Piper mouthed the sentence seemed so right to her. _

"_Mom, nothing strange in here. No sense of demon. No sense of ghost. No… Mom! What's wrong?" Wyatt turned on the light and examined the room. When he looked at her, he was frightened. She was smiling but in tears._

"_Huh?" She reached to her face and felt one tear dropped into her palm. She felt the air turned back to normal. It's gone. Whatever it is, it's gone in peace._

"_What was this room used for before, mom?"_

"_I don't remember but it's okay now." She walked out of the room and started brought the boxes to the back door. Wyatt sensed the room one last time and hurriedly helped her. _

He was there all the time. Piper thought. Her lost child was there in his once-was-bedroom during his travel. She avoided it instinctively. Avoiding the hurt of losing a child even though she couldn't remember his existence. He waited for her to come to that room, to say what she should say years ago. So that he can move on. Her son, her brave and strong-heart son, her selfless son.

"Chris!"

In the space with color of purity, he was standing with his arms opening, welcoming her to the heaven with no more lies, no more tears. No more secrets.

* * *

"Mom, no, no. Please wake up." Wyatt desperately shook his mom's shoulder. The wound was fully healed. But she didn't wake up. Never.

"Her heart… just gave up." Chris said quietly.

"Arghhhhhh!" He held her tightly one last time then gently put her down. His hand glowed with deadly light.

"You must DIE!!!" He roared up

"No, Wyatt, No." Chris jumped up and held his hand tightly. No one dared to move. The two powerful witches were struggling with each other.

"Chris, let me go. Are you crazy? He killed our sister and now our mom. He… he…"

"Yes, he did. But he didn't deserve this easy way. Look at him. Mom… she knew and she did the worst punishment."

Wyatt stopped and looked up. What he saw was a ruined man, no more, no less. Broken completely.

"Look at him. Let him alive. Let him know he was wrong. Let them know they were wrong about us. Wyatt, don't let him dirty your hand and your soul."

Wyatt felt for his knees and wept. Chris kneeled down beside him and let his tears wet his shoulder.

"It's better if you guys get out of here and never touch our family again. And don't let him die." Paige stepped out, present for the whole lost and hurt family. The Elders bowed their head and orbed out.

Outside the window, the first sunbeam of the dawn cut through the purple clouds, started a new day.

**End.**


End file.
